Só Por Você
by Carol Couto
Summary: RENOVADA Aioria descobre um amor proibido, e o medo de revela-lo o consume, enquanto isso, o objeto de seu amor é sequestrado por um poderoso Youkai que parece não querer uma simples conversa... CROSSOVER
1. O Dilema e o Sequestro

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

_**Aviso: esta fic **__**contém**__** yaoi (relacionamento entre homens).**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: O Dilema e o Seqüestro.**

Um dilema assombrava-lhe o coração...Uma dúvida perturbava seu sono, não sabia se contava ou não. Tinha medo...Medo de ser desprezado...Desprezado por alguém que muito presa...Ele, seu irmão, o resquício de sua família, era assim que Aioria se sentia, sendo consumido por seu medo...

- Preciso contar!Mas... Se ele passar a me desprezar? Não sei se agüentaria...Tenho que contar para ele! Vou contar para o Aioros!

- Contar o que para mim Oria?-falou Aioros curioso

-Oros?Eh... Nada de importante não... haha... Estava falando sozinho...-Falou quase branco de susto-Apenas refletindo!Coisa boba né?

-Aioria... Sei que tem alguma coisa que te aflige que quer me contar...Percebi isso a algum tempo...Está escrito nos seus olhos...

-Ah é? Está? Sabe que eu nem percebi...Melhor eu apagar!hehe

-Aioria... Diga logo estou muito curioso!

-Bem... É que...É que...bem... eu...

-Anda!

-Bem é que eu estou gostando muito de uma pessoa!

-Que maravilha! –disse Aioros feliz-Finalmente você vai deixar de ser encalhado!

-Eu não sou encalhado!

-Tá! Que seja!Agora me diz quem é o alvo desse amor!

-É que...A pessoa é meio complicada sabe...

-Aioria!Não vá me dizer que ela uma freira!Tudo menos isso irmão!Não me mate de vergonha!

-Não...Ela não é uma freira...

-Já me senti bem melhor!Ela não gosta de você então?

-Não!Quer dizer...Não sei...Ainda não falei na...

-Não vai me dizer que ela tem outro?

-Não!Isso não mesmo!

-Ela é uma servente desse santuário?

-Não!Uma coisa bem mais acima!

-Ela é uma amazona!?!Isso seria bem difícil, você já viu o rosto dela?

-Não exata...

-Não? Então ela é uma...MADRE!

-Não... Ela...

-Já sei!Uma papisa?!?

-Não...Ela é...

-Então é o que!?

-ESTOU TENTANDO FALAR!

-Ops... Desculpe...Então Aioria!Diz-me logo!Tá me deixando aflito!

-É que...Bom...Ela não é bem ela entende?

-Não entendi...

-Tá vou tentar explicar...É que o Ela não é bem ela...

-Não me diga que?

-Sim...

-Ela é um TRAVESTI?

-Não!Não!Não é isso!

-Então é um...

-É...-Aioria baixou os olhos

-Oh... Oria... -abraçou o irmão –Era isso que te afligia?

-É...Eu não te contei antes por medo...Me desculpa...

-Shh!! Não precisa se explicar Oria...Só quero que preste muita atenção...Você lembra do que eu te disse antes de fugir com a verdadeira Athena do santuário?

-Claro!Foi um papo tão estranho...Como eu poderia esquecer...Você me disse que depois daquilo, algo podia mudar, e que por mais difícil que fosse era para eu enfrentar de cabeça erguida...E que você sempre estaria comigo não importa aonde fosse...

-Que ótima memória! Então...Isso não te serve para confiar em mim...

-Não Aioros! Eu confio em você!Você é meu irmão!

-Calma...Não estou brigando com você...Sei que você confia em mim...

-Mas eu tive medo de te decepcionar...

-Decepcionar não decepcionou...Só assustou...Eu podia jurar que você tinha os quatro pneus arreados pela Marin...

-Ah! Oros!-Aioria se jogou nos braços de Aioros que afagando seus cabelos perguntou

-Pensou que eu fosse o que? Brigar com você?

-É...

-Ah... Fala serio! Desde quando eu tenho moral para isso?

-Eh... vendo por esse lado talvez...

-Mas agora...Onde ele mora?

-Aqui mesmo no santuário...

-Aqui?!

-Sim!

- e quem é? Né o Shaka não né?

-Que isso! Zeus me livre guarde!

-Ufa! Ainda bem, não agüentaria ter um cunhado daqueles... Quem é então?

-O Mu...

-O MU?!?!?

-Fala baixo! Quer que o santuário todo fique sabendo?

-Hehe... Foi mal!

-Péssimo!

Mal os dois sabiam que havia um par de ouvidos curiosos que ouviu tudinho, estes ouvidos eram os de Shaka, que vinha falar com Aioria e por acaso acabou ouvindo (coincidência demais né gente? )

-"_Então o Aioria gosta do Mu... bem que eu desconfiava, só me preocupo com uma coisa, como o Mu vai reagir?"_

-Aioria! Você está ai? (nem um pouco cínico -.-) preciso falar com você!

-É o Shaka, Aioros morreu o assunto... Está bem?

-Claro!

-Aioria! Ainda bem que te encontrei! Ah! Olá Aioros!

-O que ouve Shaka?

-É que o Mu pediu para que fossemos ajudá-lo, sabe na hora de passar energia...Nossas armaduras ficaram muito danificadas...Por isso ele não vai poder dar conta sozinho...

-Ah claro... Diga a ele que vou sim! Era só isso?

-Sim, sim!

-Então nos encontramos lá...

-Bem já vou indo...Tchau!

E assim Shaka saiu andando até o salão do grande mestre, estava na hora do almoço.

-Vamos almoçar Oria?-disse Aioros sorridente

-Claro! Estou morto de fome!

-Então vamos, que eu também estou...

**No salão do grande mestre...**

Aioria, Aioros e Shaka conversavam animadamente, riam, contavam piadas, até que Shaka resolveu começar com outros assuntos...

-E ai Aioria, gostando de alguém?

-Eu? Imagina...

-Mas e a Marin?

-Ela é passado, mas somos grandes amigos...

-Hum... Entendo...

- Mas e você Shaka, mirando em alguém?

-Eu??? Haha não...

-Oh... o Shakinha ficou vermelhinho...

-Cala a boca Aioros!

-Ah ficou nervoso!

-Vocês dois só sabem se alfinetar?-interrompeu Mu

-Típico...-respondeu Aioria sorrindo

-Vocês depois vão lá me ajudar com as armaduras?

-Vamos sim!- disse Shaka

-Pode contar conosco! Vai fazer alguma coisa de tarde?

-Não...Só pretendo consertá-las pela noite

-Que tal marcarmos uma pequena reunião, só para colocarmos o papo em dia...

-Hum... Excelente idéia! Pode ser em minha casa!-disse Shaka animado

-Tudo bem! Combinado as 16:00 na casa do Shaka!

-ok!

Depois do almoço os cavaleiros comunicaram aos outros, sobre a pequena reunião, e quatro horas em ponto estavam todos reunidos no grande salão da casa de virgem, conversando animadamente.

-Se lembram quando implicávamos com o Mu? –Perguntou MM

-Lembro sim! Nós implicávamos por que ele parecia uma menina -emendou Shura

-Mas parecia mesmo – disse Aldebaran

-Oras seus!Não eu não sou uma menina!

-Shaka... Você dormia enquanto estava meditando! Eu vi uma vez você babando!- Falou Mu

-Ah Há! Bem que eu desconfiava, você dormia! Só não te vi babando... Se não ia tirar uma foto...hahahaahhahhhah! Imagine o Shaka dormindo sentado babando! – Disse Aioria rindo...

- Er... Bem... Naquele tempo... Eu não meditava... Na verdade eu dormia mesmo...

-AH... Ficou vermelhinhuu! – Gritou Aioros

-Cale a boca Aioros!

E assim à tarde se passou...

-Deveríamos fazer mais reuniões como essa!- Falou Afrodite com lágrimas nos olhos

-É uma ótima idéia!- Falou Shura sorrindo

-Nossa! Já é noite! Desculpem-me, mas, tenho que assumir meu posto, fora que tenho armaduras para concertar...-falou Mu

-Então até mais!-Falou Saga se retirando

-Aioria, vou tomar um banho e vou para sua casa, de lá nós vamos para a casa de Áries. Está bom para você Mu?

-Claro!

-Vou aproveitar e tomar banho também Shaka!

Aioria estava pensativo, somente esperando Shaka chegar... Estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

-"_Como vou dizer ao Mu? E se ele quiser se afastar de mim? acho melhor não contar"_

-Aioria! Vamos?

-o que? Ah sim! Vamos...

Estavam caminhando, até então, nenhum dos dois havia pronunciado nada, até que Shaka resolveu quebrar aquele silencio.

-Aioria...

-Que?

-Desculpe me intrometer, mas... Eu ouvi sua conversa com Aioros de manhã...

-Você o que? Ouviu?

-Sim, ouvi principalmente a parte do Mu

-Oh... Se você quiser se afastar de mim, fique a vontade...

-Aioria!Sabe...Eu não costumo descriminar as pessoas...Acho que um sentimento tão grandioso não pode se limitar apenas as regras que foram criadas...Afinal a ele próprio não se pode atribuir regras...

-Você fala de um jeito...Parece até que ta do mesmo jeito que eu!

-Mas Aioria, como você vai falar com o Mu?-Shaka desconversou

-Não sei... Tenho medo de sua reação...

-Algum dia você terá que contar...

**Enquanto isso em Áries...**

Mu estava terminando de se vestir quando sentiu uma energia estranha...

-O que é isso? Que poder é esse?- falou Mu preocupado

-Quem está ai?!?

-Não saberá agora...

-Revele-se já!

-Como quiser...

De repente uma figura um tanto estranha apareceu na frente de Mu que recuou alguns passos...

-Mas o que é você? Que energia é essa? – disse Mu bastante surpreso

-hahahahaha! Sou um Youkai Mu, tenho essa força!

-Espere como sabe meu nome? –Perguntou Mu assustado

-Eu sei de tudo...Por que está tão assustado? Sou tão feio assim?-Deu um sorriso debochado

-nã... Não estou assustado...

-Seus olhos não me dizem o mesmo...Não vou lhe machucar... Não agora... Basta você ser bonzinho e me obedecer... Venha comigo!

-Não irei me submeter as suas ordens!

-Como eu pensava... Terei que levá-lo a força, apesar de não gostar... Você não me deixa escolha... – Falou o grande Youkai, levantando uma de suas mãos, fazendo com que surgisse um enorme vento

* * *

-Shaka que energia é essa? Vamos rápido!-Aioria diz já correndo

-A Sinto próxima ao cosmo do Mu!

-Vamos! O Mu pode precisar de ajuda!

* * *

-Agora você vira comigo a força!- Gritou um já estressado youkai

O youkai fez com que seu chicote se prendesse nos pulsos de Mu, e logo começou a puxá-lo, mas Mu ainda ofereceu resistência, então resolveu fazer uma formação circular com seu chicote na qual ele ficaria totalmente preso e não pudesse reagir. No entanto Mu se teleportou para um outro lugar, o Youkai novamente prendeu Mu no chicote, criando espinhos nesse, fazendo com que a dor de ser ferido lhe retirasse a concentração.

-Não vai poder se mexer mais Mu!A não ser que queira se ferir...

-Me solta! Não consigo me mexer!Está me machucando! –Disse Mu tentando se libertar, havia feito pequenos arranhões em seu corpo

-Solte-o! –Shaka diz

-AGORA! –Aioria grita como se estivesse rugindo

-Aioria, Shaka!

-hahaha! Que bom que tenho espectadores para tamanho espetáculo...

O Youkai mexeu sua mão livre onde uma pequena rosa apareceu, ele puxou o chicote onde Mu estava envolto e aproximou a flor do rosto de Mu que o virou

-Não adianta resistir seu humano tolo!-Ele girou um pouco a rosa na mão, e então a flor rubra expeliu uma pequena fumaça de coloração roxa que Mu não conseguiu evitar de respirar, o Youkai fez os espinhos do chicote sumirem, enquanto Mu fechava e abria os olhos, parecendo sonolento. Depois de muita relutância os olhos de Mu se fecharam e não abriram mais e então o "monstro", pegou Mu com um braço só, livrando-se do chicote...

-Haha... Dormindo feito um bebê

-Solte-o! –gritava Aioria

-Agora que ele não reage não vão ser vocês dois que vão me impedir!

Dito isso à criatura abraçou Mu mais forte e, pois se a correr...

-Ah! Mas você não vai fugir!

-Tente me pegar se puder!

-Droga! Ele é muito rápido!

Aioria acabou tropeçando e caindo de cara no chão, mas ainda conseguiu ver a criatura se distanciando.

-Mu... – sussurrou Aioria

-Aioria! Você esta bem? – Falou Shaka preocupado

-Eu sim, mas... E Mu? Onde será que aquela criatura o levou...

-Nós vamos encontrá-lo...

-Sim vamos...-Disse determinado

* * *

N/A: Hello!

Sei que já escrevi essa fic...Mas lendo de novo, percebi que ela deixava muitas partes a desejar...Portanto resolvi apagá-la e postá-la novamente...Para aqueles que leram, podem ler de novo se quiserem (se é que alguém que já leu está porcaria se arrisca a ler de novo) e para aqueles que não leram, será uma oportunidade de ler esta coisa um pouco melhor!Agora eu queria falar um pouquinho da fic, ela não foi muito mudada, o enredo continua o mesmo, o que muda são algumas coisinhas básicas, algumas frases e algumas passagens!Agradeço a todos que leram e os convido a ler de novo! Bom é isso!Espero que tenham gostado!

Bjos!


	2. A Profecia do Espelho

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

_**Aviso: esta fic **__**contém**__** yaoi (relacionamento entre homens).**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

**

* * *

****Capítulo 2: A Profecia do espelho**

Mu acabara de acordar, olhou para os lados, ainda sentia-se zonzo por conta do cheiro da rosa, sentou-se na cama, olhando ao redor, estava em um espaçoso cômodo. Os lençóis que o envolviam eram rubros e o quarto onde estava lembrava o de um palácio, não demorou muito até que a porta se abrisse. Era novamente o Youkai, ele tinha longos cabelos prateados e sedosos que desciam até a cintura, os olhos eram duas esferas douradas, tinha orelhas que lembravam as de uma raposa, além de ter uma longa cauda felpuda da cor dos cabelos, parecia ter uns dois metros...

-Vejo que já acordou, como se sente? –disse o Youkai

-Quem é você? Porque me trouxe até aqui? Onde estamos?-Mu perguntou com fúria

-Calma... Uma pergunta de cada vez!– Disse a criatura jogando seus cabelos para trás e soltando um risinho debochado

-Me diz logo! –disse Mu visivelmente irritado

-Nossa como é grosseiro!Depois chamam a mim de indelicado, acho que deves saber meu nome...

-A única coisa que quero saber é porque me trouxe aqui!-Mu bate na cama

-Nossa...Vejo que o que tenho aqui é um cavaleiro...

-Como?

-Nessa sua batidinha na cama me permitiu identificar seu cosmo...Mas se for o caso...Os cavaleiros dessa tal Athena são muito inferiores...Pois seu ataque lá em seu templo não fez nem cócegas!

-Que?-Mu pergunta incrédulo

-Assustado?Não sou um "monstrinho" qualquer, sou Youko Kurama, príncipe dos youkais residentes no Makai...

-Makai?Não!Isso não pode...

-Ora...Pelo visto você não é grego...Mas também não é japonês...Mas mesmo assim conhece as lendas que contam sobre vários mundos...

-Meu avô me contava essas histórias, quando eu era muito pequeno...Mas então é verdade mesmo!

-Claro...Não sei porque vocês humanos não acreditam em lendas...

-Volto a lhe perguntar!Por que me trouxe aqui?

-Pensei que não fosse mencionar novamente essa pergunta com seu tom irritante!

-Diga logo!

-Já que conhece tantas lendas japonesas, já deve ter ouvido falar de uma em que um Youkai foi selado em um espelho para sofrer eternamente com sua solidão...

-Sim!Já ouvi uma história assim

-Pois bem...Então creio que já tenha ouvido falar da Profecia do Espelho...

-Profecia do Espelho?

-Oh...Então nunca ouviu falar dela?

-Não...

-Não mas que coisa...Vou lhe contar... Há muito tempo atrás, existiam criaturas chamadas Youkais, demônios, do japonês.Essas criaturas eram do tipo sanguinárias que se alimentavam de carne humana, freqüentemente atacando vilarejos, matando humanos para saciar sua fome ou satisfazer seus egos.Nessa época existia o príncipe supremo dos Youkais, aquele que era respeitado por todos...Aquele que atende pelo nome de Youko Kurama...

-Você!

-Já havia lhe dito antes! Quando me apresentei! Mas não me interrompa

-Decorrente dessa matança de humanos o mundo espiritual, aquele que cuida do mundo dos humanos resolveu se manifestar, criando o Makai, o que seria uma outra dimensão, um mundo criado apenas para ser habitado pelos Youkais, após isso, o mundo espiritual selou os Youkais dentro do Makai, visando impedir mais mortes humanas, porém, alguns Youkais conseguiram escapar do Makai e continuaram correndo pelo mundo dos humanos, matando pessoas, eu consegui escapar dentro desses poucos que se revoltaram contra o mundo espiritual, no entanto, o mundo espiritual resolveu designar pessoas que fossem atrás dos Youkais fugidos e os mandassem de volta para o Makai, essas pessoas eram escolhidas por nível de força espiritual, dentre essas existia uma sacerdotisa, chamada Lunion, a que foi designada para me caçar.Numa infeliz peça do destino eu ataquei um pequeno vilarejos e matei uma criança, a irmã mais nova de Lunion que alimentou um ódio mortal de mim.Resumindo sua vida a me caçar e me matar...

-Você é desumano!

-Ora!Foi delicioso devorar aquela criança...

-Maldito!

-Calma!A história ainda não terminou...-Ele sorriu de forma desdenhosa-Ela conseguiu me cercar e usando uma de suas flechas me feriu, eu até consegui fugir e me abriguei numa cabana moribunda, por sorte ela não me achou, porém minha localização foi descoberta pois um humano maldito disse a ela onde eu estava, ela me cercou e me selou em um espelho, para que eu pudesse sofrer pela eternidade sozinho...

-A história!

-Exato...Digamos que é uma versão resumida da minha vida!

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Não terminei ainda...O selo só seria totalmente quebrado se o último descendente de Lunion fosse sacrificado a meia noite no dia do alinhamento dos planetas...

-Mas... Como se libertou?

-Bem...Anos mais tarde, o espelho veio para em um museu do Japão e por coincidência ele foi roubado, e na fuga dos bandidos foi deixado cair no chão, de modo que rachou, o que enfraqueceu o selo, me permitindo uma liberdade parcial...Preciso quebrar o espelho

-Porque ainda não quebrou?

-Porque não posso! Veja! –Kurama dá um soco no espelho, mas tem seu soco repelido-Preciso tirar essa proteção que tem em volta do espelho e para isso preciso sacrificar o último descendente de Lunion...

-Ainda não entendo a minha participação?

-Você é o último descendente! –Disse apontando para Mu

-Eu? Você não vai conseguir me pegar! –Disse concentrando seu cosmo

-hahah...Acha que pode me vencer?

-Starlight Extincion!

-Fraco de mais... –Disse Kurama parando o golpe com a mão

-Mas o que? Meu cosmo está tão fraco... Porque?

-Ele foi neutralizado pelo campo de força desse meu castelo, seu cosmo só poderia estar normal se estivesse de armadura...Como não está...Você não tem escapatória...Mesmo se estivesse, não teria chance do mesmo jeito...-Sorriu malignamente

* * *

Shaka meditava em busca do cosmo de Mu, enquanto Aioria se mexia de um lado para o outro, não poderia ajudar Shaka pois não tinha boas bases em termo de meditação, sempre que o mestre queria o treinar, arranjava um jeito de escapar, pois estava chato e um pouco monótono, no momento do ataque de Mu, seu cosmo se elevou um pouco mais e Shaka pode saber mais ou menos onde ele estava.

-Achei!-Shaka gritou

-Onde?Em que direção!

-Para lá! –Shaka apontou

-Certo!-Aioria começou a correr

-Aioria! Espere!Droga!Preciso falar com Athena

Aioria partiu a toda velocidade, trajando sua armadura, esperando uma batalha, não mediria forças para trazer Mu de volta, quando finalmente chegou ao lugar para onde Shaka havia apontado ficou surpreso ao perceber que estava diante de um grandioso castelo, que lembrava os antigos, se aproximou, sendo barrado por três guerreiros com pinturas na cara...

-"_Era esse o lugar? Será que ele esta lá dentro?"_

-Parado! Um passo e você morre!

-Quem está ai?

-Não ouviu o que ele disse? Pare agora!

-Se mostrem!

-Aqui estamos! –disse o terceiro

-Me deixem passar agora!

-Terá que nos enfrentar!

-Quem são vocês?

-Eu sou Atlas!

-Jaú!

-Meu nome é Berengue!

-Somos os filhos do sol –disseram em uníssom

-Tinha que ser daquele maldito... – Aioria caiu na gargalhada

-O que?

-Estou imaginando qual de vocês vai voar pelos ares primeiro...Alguém a se candidatar?

-Ora seu!-Jáu gritou

-Você é um homem morto!-Atlas o segui

-Nos mostre do que é capaz! -Berengue

-Com Prazer! Lightning Plasma! – o golpe de Aioria jogou para longe os 3 guerreiros que se estatelaram com as paredes do castelo –Eu avisei...Nem para papel de paredes vocês servem...Tsc.. Tsc... –Falou ele se distanciando –Agora falta só aquele monstro...Não se preocupe Mu...Já estou chegando!

* * *

**N/A:**Bem! O segundo capítulo está oficialmente reformado!

Ficou mais ou menos do tamanho do outro, mas um pouco melhor, principalmente a parte da histórinha do Youko Kurama

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capítulo que apesar de pequeno trás algumas informações boas...Isso é, eu espero que tenha trazido...

Tomara que eu não tenha largado nenhum erro de português para trás(quase impossível)Mas gomen se for algo grotesco..

Bom! É isso que eu tava com vontade de escrever aqui!

Vejo vocês no próximo reformado!

Bye-Bye!


	3. Por Você

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

_**Aviso: esta fic **__**contém**__** yaoi (relacionamento entre homens).**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

**Capítulo 3: Por Você**

**Dentro do castelo...**

Mu estava sentado em uma espécie de altar, as mãos estavam jogadas ao lado do corpo, as pernas soltas, a cabeça pendia para o lado, seus olhos haviam perdido o brilho, parecia hipnotizado...Kurama olhou para o alto, onde se via uma abertura, por onde a luz da lua deveria passar, olhou o grande relógio e deu um suspiro, ainda faltavam longas duas horas para que fosse livre...O Youkai voltou seus olhos para o rosto sem emoção de Mu e sorriu

-Se não fosses tão teimoso poderia estar consciente... – Continuou olhando o rosto de Mu e aproximou-se passando uma mão pela bochecha, sentindo a maciez, porém, parou quando ouviu um grande estrondo, levantou-se bruscamente e andou em direção ao barulho...

-Oras! Mas o que aconteceu aqui! Jaú! Atlas! Berengue! Onde estão vocês?Seus incompetentes

-Lá Fora! Servindo de papel de parede, melhor trocar...Ficaram terríveis...É melhor soltar se não quiser ficar do mesmo jeito que eles e... –Foi interrompido por uma risada -O que é tão engraçado?

-Acha mesmo que podes me vencer? A mim? Youko Kurama?Só pode estar delirando, não tem como um cavaleiro fraco como você encostar em um fio de cabelo meu...

-Ah é! Lightning Fang!

-Acha mesmo que vai conseguir me acer!-O golpe de Aioria vem de baixo para cima, pegando de surpresa o Youkai, que é atirado para longe, indo de encontro com um pilar, Aioria avança um passo na direção de Mu quando ouve um estrondo

-O que é isso?!-Ele olha para a direção do som e vê o Youkai se levantar, os cabelos cobriam as feições, porém quando ele levantou a cabeça sua feição se fez aparecer, ele sorria com um pequeno sangramento no canto esquerdo da boca, sua língua passa por cima do sangue limpando-o, o Youkai finalmente faz aparecer seu chicote

-Isso será bastante interessante!

-Droga!-Kurama lançou seu chicote sobre Aioria que desviou e tentou revidar, porém o Youkai era dono de uma velocidade absurdamente grande e conseguia se desviar, Kurama mirou seu chicote no tornozelo de Aioria e o enrolou lá puxando e fazendo o guerreiro cair o acertando com o chicote na barriga, Aioria foi lançado em direção a parede porém conseguiu não acertá-la tentando mais uma vez acertar o Youkai e conseguindo.Kurama se levantou, ainda mais irritado e fez com que espinhos surgissem em seu chicote, passou a encarar a luta com mais seriedade, pois antes não acreditava que poderia ser acertado de novo.Kurama acertava Aioria com certa freqüência e o leonino já tinha ao chão várias vezes, porém sempre se levantava, sua armadura estava danificada, parte do peito, costas e ombreira já tinham sido despedaçadas, além das rachaduras que se espalhavam por sua extensão.Mu continuava sentado da mesma forma os olhos do mesmo jeito.Aioria foi ao chão mais uma vez, porém quando se levantou foi em direção a Mu e não a Kurama...

-AAHH! –Caiu no chão novamente

-Não disse que ia acabar com você!Tolo humano!Sua força não é páreo para a minha, tens sorte de ainda estar vivo e teve sorte quando me acertou

-Mu... Você precisa acordar...-Disse caminhando cambaleante na direção de Mu

-Tentando acordá-lo? Impossível!Está em um transe, com camadas e mais camadas de poder nublando seus pensamentos!

-Vamos Mu...Acorda e...Mostra...Para esse cara...Do que...Você...É feito...-Aioria caiu com a mão perto dos pés de Mu

-Que cena comovente...Vou me sentar e assistir...-Kurama sentou-se em uma luxuosa poltrona, que estava de frente para a "tábua" onde Mu estava encostado...Do lado da poltrona havia uma pequena mesa onde havia uma garrafa de vinho, vinho este que Kurama colocou em uma taça e sorveu um gole...

-Mu...-Aioria não tinha forças para se mexer direito, tentava se arrastar para mais perto de Mu

-É inútil...Nada que faça vai tirá-lo da dimensão onde está...

-MU! –Gritou transtornado, enquanto uma risada diabólica se fez ouvir

- Nunca tive tamanha diversão!Um brinde a esta linda cena!Realmente...Só você mesmo para acabar com meu tédio nessas horas longas...

-Vamos!Acorda!-Aioria consegue chegar perto de Mu, e juntando todas as suas forças ergue-se um pouco tocando a face de Mu, Kurama boceja

-Isto está ficando chato!

-O que ele fez com você?Não reconhece ninguém mais?

-Seu idiota! Já lhe disse várias vezes que ele está em transe! E desse transe não vai sair enquanto eu não morrer!

-Mu! Por favor!-As palavras saiam entrecortadas, pois a força para proferi-las havia ido embora, a sustentação que tinha nos braços foi-se embora e Aioria caiu novamente no chão enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos –M...M...m...u...

* * *

Flutuava no meio da escuridão,a cabeça estava confusa, parecia que estava sendo dominada por um grande poder de forma que as lembranças pareciam desaparecer, foi quando sentiu um cosmo cálido, uma centelha de esperança, sentiu-se seguro e protegido por um momento e no mesmo ouviu uma voz, esta que distinguiu ser de Aioria, apesar de tudo, ele parecia saber que a hora do alinhamento cada vez mais se aproximava e que estava no exato lugar onde Kurama queria, logo o Youkai teria sua liberdade, e nem Zeus sabia o que ia acontecer com a criatura a solta, Mu julgava tudo perdido quando ouviu outra voz, dessa vez feminina...

_-Mu... Mu?_

_-Quem é você?_

_-Lunion..._

_-Lunion! O que você faz aqui?_

_-Vim pedir perdão, perdão por influir em teu futuro, e vim também lhe ajudar, desperte Mu, desperte, e fale com os outros os chame para lhe ajudar, chame-os antes que ele morra..._

_-Ele?_

_-Sim... Há alguém lá fora lutando por você... Vá desperte e ajude-o_

_-Mas meu cosmo está muito fraco, não consigo me comunicar com ninguém...Esse monstro tirou minhas forças...Como posso fazê-lo?_

_-Agora você conseguirá, minha força está com você, eu passo meus poderes a você, não são muitos, mas... Vai poder se comunicar com os outros e salvá-lo... Anda! Desperta antes que seja tarde demais para salvá-lo..._

* * *

Aioria continuava no chão, até que Kurama resolveu dar um fim a vida do cavaleiro, usando seu chicote, dessa vez sem espinhos Kurama envolveu o pescoço de Aioria e começou a apertar. O leonino tentava se livrar do chicote, mas suas forças haviam ido embora, Aioria estava quase perdendo a consciência mas Kurama foi parado por um apelo...

-MORRA!-Disse intensificado o estrangulamento

-PARE! Por favor! O poupe –Gritou Mu

-O que?

-Mu... –disse Aioria num débil sussurro

-Eu pedi para que não o matasse, que o poupe...

-Como acordou?

-Porque não para! você me tem!Não tem? Então! A hora do alinhamento já está bem próxima! –disse fechando os olhos

-Claro!Não preciso mais tomar meu tempo com reles humanos, logo terei o que quero...

-Aioria...-Mu tenta tocar o leonino porém para ao ouvir a voz de Kurama

-Parado cavaleiro!Não vai curá-lo!-Ele estala os dedos fazendo com que raízes surjam da "tábua" e prendam Mu a esta -O alinhamento está próximo...Não posso botar tudo a perder...-Ele sorri maleficamente

* * *

N/A: Nyaa! Mais um oficialmente renovado! Ficou pequeno T-T... Não queria que ele saísse assim tão pequeno! Porém, vamos levar em conta aquele ditado "Tamanho não é documento" o que importa é o conteúdo né gente?? Espero eu que sim!

Eu tinha feito o Oria sofrer nesse capítulo, porém as lutas estavam meio apagadas, não tinha nada de interessante nessas cenas...Vocês não devem ter estranhado o nome "Lunion", ela é a antiga cavaleira de Câncer, porque eu a escolhi como antepassada do Mu? Porque ambos tem cabelos lilases e ondulados, por eles serem parecidos decidi colocar ela como a sacerdotisa que sela o Kurama no espelho, falando em Kurama, ele ta bem malzinho, mas fazer o que? Tinha que ter um vilão, então escolhi um vilão, que fosse ao mesmo tempo, presunçoso, elegante e super bonito (perdendo para Mu é claro), é melhor eu parar aqui... Porque se não a tagarela vai escrever de mais!

KissuS


	4. Retorno

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

_**Aviso: esta fic **__**contém**__** yaoi (relacionamento entre homens).**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 4: Retorno**

-_Shaka... Shaka... Escute-me! Por favor,...Preciso de sua ajuda_

Shaka e os outros cavaleiros corriam quando ele parou bruscamente, ouvindo o chamado de Mu, sentando em posição de meditação e ouvindo o que Mu tinha a dizer...

-_Mu! Graças a Zeus! Você está bem?_

_-Sim, mas Aioria não, ele está ferido, venha com os outros. rápido!O tempo é curto!_

_-Sim... Nós estamos a caminho...é bom saber que nada de mal aconteceu..._

_-Estou esperando..._

* * *

Faltavam pouco mais de 10 minutos para o alinhamento dos planetas, Aioria continuava caído no chão, não conseguia levantar, Kurama sorria cada vez que olhava o relógio, e esperava para o momento certo...

-Logo, serei livre! Hhahahah,

-Aioria... –Falou Mu preocupado

Ouviu-se um grande barulho e vidros se estilhaçaram

-Chegamos!-Shaka falou

-Shaka!

-Vou te soltar Mu! –Disse Shura cortando suas amarras

-Obrigada Shura!

-O que? Os outros cavaleiros! Não pode ser!-Kurama saca o seu chicote, já com espinhos

-Aioria! –Disse Aioros acudindo seu irmão, virando-o de frente em seu colo

-Oros... Que bom...-Disse ainda fraco -Ajudem o Mu...Ele está sem armadura...Não pode lutar...

Kurama lutava com dificuldade contra nove cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo, era freqüentemente acertado, mas nem por isso deixava de acertar, o tempo passou tão rápido que as badaladas da meia noite começaram antes mesmo que Kurama percebesse, a luz da lua banhou o altar e o Youkai percebeu que aquela era a hora, sabendo que não teria outra chance tentou se livrar dos cavaleiros que estavam a sua frente, mas não conseguiu.E então com fúria lançou com toda força que tinha seu chicote na direção de Mu, que sem a presença de uma armadura se tornava um alvo bem fácil, ele nem teve tempo de se defender, de tão rápido que foi,mas o chicote não o acertou pois Aioria se postou em sua frente, recebendo em suas costas o golpe doloroso, os espinhos perfuraram o que restara de sua armadura e penetravam com toda força em suas costas, Aioria acabou caindo no colo de Mu depois...

-Aioria! Porque fez isso? –Disse Mu com os olhos marejados...

-Não podia deixá-lo ganhar... Essa raposa é muito presunçosa – Disse sorrindo e logo depois desmaiando no colo de Mu. Saori levantou seu báculo para selar Kurama, que estava derrotado, sem forças, mas o ariano levantou sua mão em sinal, para que ela parasse, levantou e com toda fúria que tinha gritou.

-STALIGHT EXTINCION!!! –o golpe de Mu levou Kurama novamente ao selo do espelho, e a força de seu golpe mexeu na estabilidade do velho castelo, fazendo com que esse começasse a desmoronar, os cavaleiros saíram rápido de lá, no entanto, a cena do castelo desmoronando trouxe a Mu um súbito alívio, pois Kurama selado dentro de um espelho que foi soterrado por várias pedras não poderia retornar

-Ele não poderá retornar... –Disse Mu que caiu de joelhos no chão sendo amparado por Camus e Shura

* * *

-Athena... Vamos precisar de uma enfermeira...

-Claro Saga... Tatsume providenciará uma... -disse a menina sorrindo docemente

-Não! Eu faço questão de cuidar do Aioria, se ele está assim e por minha causa –disse cabisbaixo.

-Não se culpe Mu...Sabemos que se pudesse você teria feito algo para ajudá-lo...Acho que não resistir foi a melhor coisa a se fazer...-Saori disse

* * *

Na casa de Áries os cavaleiros reunidos tentavam entender porque Mu não tinha reagido

-O aconteceu Mu?Porque ele te pegou?–Perguntava Milo

-Para se libertar ele precisava do meu sacrifício...A muito tempo ele foi selado por uma antepassada minha...E para se libertar precisava me matar nessa noite, a meia noite, quando os planetas se alinhassem...

-Porque não fez nada?

-Meu cosmo estava fraco de mais para quebrar o transe em que estava...Até tentei resistir antes de ser atacado...Mas ele deteu meu golpe com a mão...

-Como assim? –Perguntou um curioso Mascara da Morte

-Ele foi neutralizado por Kurama, em seu castelo... Eu não estava de armadura então ele enfraqueceu meu cosmo, se não poderia ter me virado sozinho...

-Como Aioria está Deba? –Perguntou Aioros

-Mesma coisa Oros, mas ele logo deve melhorar...Logo a capacidade de cura que ele tem vai começar a agir, o cosmo dele só precisa se fortalecer um pouco mais...

-Ainda bem que o ferimento não foi muito grave...

-A armadura dele ficou bastante danificada...-Mu disse cabisbaixo –Será uma honra concertar...

-Não fique assim Muzinho, ele não devia ter ido sozinho... –Falou Afrodite tentando consolar Mu que estava desolado

-Mesmo assim... Eu fui um inútil! E ainda servi para aquela raposa!Se ela se libertasse o Makai seria destruído...

-Makai? O que é isso? – Perguntou Milo

-Eu já li sobre isso, conta uma lenda japonesa, que há muito tempo atrás existiam Youkais, criaturas-demônio que matavam humanos... Parece que foram selados numa dimensão diferente da dos humanos que ganhou o nome de Makai, ou mundo dos Youkais... –Concluiu Camus

-Tinha que ser o lorde-almofadinha ¬¬"–Bufou Milo

-Exato, se ele se libertasse ele destruiria o Makai...

-Céus...Imagine se isto houvesse acontecido...Seria terrível...

-A sorte foi que vocês chegaram...

-Eu podia ter impedido o Aioria...Mas ele foi tão rápido que não consegui acompanhá-lo...-Disse Shaka com os olhos cheios de culpa

-Não fique assim Shaka...Vocês tentaram me ajudar...

Mu ainda demorou algum tempo contando a história para os cavaleiros, que boquiabertos escutavam o ariano dizendo quais os propósitos de Kurama, assim que terminou de contar, os cavaleiros acharam melhor deixar Mu sozinho...Para que ele pudesse descansar, apenas Aioros deteve-se por mais algum tempo, preocupado ele não queria voltar para sua casa, mas Mu garantiu que qualquer alteração na situação de Aioria ele comunicaria...

-Ugh...-Aioria soltou um gemido

-Aioria?-Mu olhou para o leonino que estava em sua cama, e chegando perto percebeu que este estava corado, Mu levou a mão a testa do moreno e com aflição percebeu que este tinha febre, mas depois aliviou-se, pois este poderia ser o sinal de que o cosmo de Aioria estava agindo para curar a funda ferida que havia em suas costas, além das outras escoriações, que se dividiam por rosto, braços e tórax...

-Tomara que o seu cosmo te cure...Pois eu...Infelizmente não posso fazê-lo...Droga...Você está todo machucado e é tudo culpa minha...Que belo cavaleiro eu sou...

Mu foi até a cozinha de seu templo e pegou uma bacia que encheu de água, toalhas limpas, para poder limpar as feridas de Aioria e assim então poder fazer novos curativos com ataduras e gaze...Mu também posicionou o leonino de forma que suas costas não batessem no colchão, fez questão de providenciar um travesseiro alto pois sabia da preferência de Aioria e o cobriu até a cintura, pois as noites em Áries eram um pouco frias...

-Pronto...Está posição será boa para seus ferimentos...-Mu tocou a testa de Aioria novamente -Essa febre não está baixando...Preciso fazer algo...-O ariano pegou uma nova bacia e encheu com água gelada, banhando um pano branco dentro do líquido e colocando na testa de Aioria, feito isto, pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se à borda da cama, iria zelar pelo sono do moreno –Estarei aqui caso aconteça algo...-Não demorou muito para ser vencido pelo cansaço, fruto do exaustivo dia, acabou dormindo sobre as costas da cadeira, vencido pela exaustão...

* * *

N/A:Mais um! Kurama de volta ao espelho...Mu se sentindo culpado...Aioria ferido e inconsciente...Realmente relendo isso cheguei a conclusão de que eu sou má com meus personagens...Sempre faço eles apanharem...Pelo menos o Kurama voltou pro espelho ruim de onde ele havia saído, o pior seria se ele não fosse derrotado, ai eu ia me chamar de má pro resto da minha vidinha tola de escritora de fics...É... Outro capítulo pequeno... Num tomo jeito mesmo... ' Espero que pelo menos a renovação da história esteja ficando boa... Logo logo pretendo postar o 5° capítulo...Super renovado!Espero que eu não demore ;-)

Vou parando por aqui!

Fui!


	5. Pesadelo

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

_**Aviso: esta fic **__**contém**__** yaoi (relacionamento entre homens).**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

**Capítulo 5: Pesadelo**

**Pela manhã...**

Mu despertou com os raios do sol que incômodos irritavam sua visão, percebeu que acabara dormindo sobre a cadeira, olhou para Aioria, o pano ainda estava sobre sua testa, pegou o pano, estava praticamente seco.Voltou a tocar a testa de Aioria constatando feliz que sua febre havia passado...As feições de Aioria pareciam bem mais tranqüilas porém ele ainda não estava de todo recuperado, Mu trocou a roupa que vestia e tomou um bom banho, voltando para perto de Aioria, onde limpou seus ferimentos e novamente os envolveu com uma atadura limpa..Ouviu um barulho, era Aioros que vinha em busca de noticias do irmão caçula...

-E então Mu...O Aioria teve algo de diferente?

-Ele teve febre ontem...Depois que vocês foram embora...

-Isso é normal...É o sinal que seu corpo finalmente está se recuperando...E você como está...

-Sinceramente...Só ficarei bem de fato quando Aioria acordar...

-Não se culpe...Aioria não gostaria de lhe ver assim...Bom já que ele está dormindo, volto depois...Talvez já tenha despertado...

-Obrigada por sua visita Aioros...

-Escuta Mu...Não mantenha essas feições...Pode não parecer...Mas o Aioria gosta muito de você...-E dito isso, saiu, deixando para traz um Mu com as bochechas vermelhas...

-_"O que ele quis dizer?Será que?!Não!Provavelmente ele só fala de amizade..''_-Mu foi tirado de seus pensamentos por outra voz

-Mu!Trouxe algo para você

-Oh...Obrigado Camus...É muito gentil de sua parte fazer essa sopa...Muito obrigado...

-Não há de que...Só estou tentando ajudar...Todos nós estamos torcendo para que Aioria melhore logo...As coisas ficam meio tristes sem ele...

-De fato...Também torço...Ele vai melhorar logo...

-Preciso ir! Adeus Mu!

-Adeus!Obrigado!-Mu entrou novamente em seu templo com o prato de sopa em mãos e virando-se para Aioria disse

-Você faz falta...Alegra as coisas...Camus já até te deixou um almoço...Todos estão torcendo por você...Porque você não acorda?Queria tanto te ver sorrindo e implicando com o Shaka...É nessas horas que notamos o quanto as coisas mais simples são importantes...-Disse se aproximando da cama de Aioria -Tudo minha culpa...Se eu não fosse tão inútil...Isso não teria acontecido...-Enquanto caminhava algumas lágrimas caiam pelos olhos de Mu, uma delas caiu na mão do ariano que disse –Só consigo chorar...Por favor...Acorde...

-Na...Não... Chore... –Uma voz bem fraca foi ouvida

-Aioria! –Disse secando as lágrimas e sorrindo

-Você fica... Melhor... Sorrindo...Ai! Que dor!

-Shh... Melhor não dizer nada...Seu corpo ainda não se recuperou totalmente...Vou esquentar a sopa que Camus trouxe pra você, se não tiver energia não pode se recuperar...Já volto!!

-"_Perai! Eu estou vivo e Mu está cuidando de mim! Só posso estar sonhando..."_

Mu Esquentou a sopa de Camus e retornou ao quarto trazendo uma pequena bandeja

-Demorei?

-Não...-Aioria levanta o braço, que treme bastante

-Vamos... Eu lhe darei a sopa, ainda está fraco.

-Obrigado...

-Acredito que seu irmão venha te ver, ele já veio mais cedo, mas você ainda dormia..

-Que bom que ele veio...

* * *

**Pela Noite...**

-Então Aioria como se sente?

-Melhor que antes Mu... Qual é o estado de minha armadura?

-Está bem danificada, mas eu vou concertá-la!Depois de tudo será uma honra!

-Que bom que você está bem... –Disse com um sorriso doce nos lábios

-Aioria... –Mu abaixou a cabeça

-Que?

-Me perdoe!-Continuou de cabeça baixa

-Perdoar porque?

-Por não ter podido te ajudar! Fui um inútil...

-Ah Mu... Não se culpe...

-Eu não consigo!

-Mu...Eu estou bem não estou...Vamos...Esqueça isso...

-Está bem... Vou arrumar minha cama aqui no chão está bem, qualquer coisa me chame... Estarei a seu dispor...

-Obrigada por cuidar de mim!

-Boa Noite!

* * *

Vagava por uma escuridão sem fim, caminhava sem rumo apenas desejando sair daquele lugar sombrio, caminhou mais um pouco até ouvir uma voz, um pouco mais alta que um sussurro, ele achou a voz familiar, mas não soube dizer de quem era apenas teve o ímpeto de correr em sua direção, até encontrar um castelo meramente familiar, ouviu uma risada maléfica...

Correu em sua direção, presenciando a única cena que não queria ver nunca mais, ele estava de novo acorrentado e Aioria lutava por si. A mesma cena de um dia atrás, então porque se preocupar? O passado é sempre o mesmo não? Ledo engano. Mu viu Kurama novamente envolvendo o pescoço de Aioria e o sufocando, mas dessa vez, o "outro Mu" não intercedeu...

Era como se ele estivesse vendo a si mesmo, o chicote que estava enrolado no pescoço começou a envolver o corpo de Aioria e apertá-lo da mesma forma como fazia com o pescoço.Mu se desesperou, tentou correr até onde estava Aioria, mas seus pés não se moviam, tentou gritar, mas sua voz não passou de um débil sussurro, continuou assim até que Aioria parou de forçar o chicote, estava tudo acabado, Aioria estava morto.Kurama seria livre, mas novamente, os cavaleiros de ouro chegaram, e Aioros chorou a morte de seu irmão, Saory selou Kurama, e Mu fora libertado, porém todos o acusaram pela morte de Aioria...

_-Porque não o ajudou Mu? Porque!?_

_-Não pude!_

_-Você o matou Mu! –Disse Aioros_

_-Não!_

_-Matou!Matou!_

_-Não! – As lágrimas corriam soltas por seus olhos_

* * *

-Não! Não matei! –Gritou Mu

-Mu! O que aconteceu? –Disse Aioria olhando para Mu, o rapaz estava suado, e lágrimas caiam de seus olhos

-Oh Aioria! Tive um Pesadelo!Foi terrível! –Disse Mu colocando uma mão no rosto

-Calma... Já passou... Volte a dormir...

-Não vou conseguir! Não! Na... –Parou ao sentir um toque, Aioria havia levado a mão a seus cabelo e feito uma doce carícia

-Eu estou aqui... Não se preocupe, nada de mal vai lhe acontecer...

-Obrigado... Não quero voltar a sonhar com aquilo...Me apavoro só de pensar...-Mexeu um pouco a cabeça, tirando a mão de Aioria, passando a mão pelo rosto, numa tentativa de limpar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair...

-Como foi seu sonho?

-Hã?

-Me conte seu sonho, assim você vai ficar mais seguro...

-Não Aioria...Não precisa...Esqueça –Disse ele abaixando a cabeça por conta das bochechas que se avermelharam de vergonha

-Você não confia em mim? Vamos sente-se aqui na cama e me conte!

-Não precisa... Eu já estou bem...

-Mu... Conte por favor, se não vou pensar que não confia em mim...

-Está bem, mas prometa que não vai rir está certo?

-Por que eu ia rir? Vem!Senta aqui e conta –Disse ele batendo com a mão na cama, no espaço ao seu lado.

-Obrigado Aioria...

-Agora conte...

-Certo... No meu sonho estávamos lá novamente...

-Lá?

-No castelo de Kurama, eu ainda estava em transe. Parecia que eu estava assistindo meu passado, mas, no entanto, na hora em que eu devia ter intercedido, não fiz nada, e o chicote de Kurama se enrolou em seu corpo... –Dizia Mu, seus olhos começavam a ficar marejados –Kurama te sufocou, mas os cavaleiros de ouro chegaram antes que Kurama me usasse para se libertar, Saory o selou, no entanto seu irmão me acusava de ter te matado e eu negava... – Disse ele fechando fortemente os olhos e deixando uma pequena lágrima escorrer, lágrima essa que Aioria impediu de escorrer com um único toque.

-Mu... Então era por isso que você chorava?

-Sim... –Disse cabisbaixo

Aioria o abraçou bem forte, Mu até se espantou com o abraço, mas ao invés de se afastar descansou sua cabeça no ombro de Aioria, se sentia protegido em meio aquele abraço, Aioria achou que aquele era o momento certo e acabou por sussurrar no ouvido de Mu...

-Não chore por mim... Não posso vê-lo chorar...

-Oria?

-Me chame de Oria...Adoro quando faz isso...

-Aioria...O que é isto?-Mu começou a tentar se livrar dos braços de Aioria

-Tenho algo entalado na garganta para lhe dizer...A bastante tempo estou criando coragem apenas para isso...Só para isso...

-Você está me assustando...

-Mu...É que eu...Te amo tanto...

-O que?! –Disse Mu desvencilhando do abraço bruscamente

-Eu te...

-Mas...Porque? Você se aproveitou de mim!

-Não Mu! Eu...

-Como eu fui ingênuo! Você é igual a todos os outros!Você só quer me tornar mais um na sua coleção não é!

-Não Mu... Não fale assim...Não é verdade!Eu te amo de verdade! –Disse Aioria com os olhos marejados

-Boa Noite! –O ariano disse apagando a luz

-Mu... –Disse Aioria triste

* * *

N/A:5° Capítulo! Renovado!Pelo menos não ficou tão pequeno! \o, E aí gostaram da declaração do Aioria? Espero eu que sim , mudei um tiquinho por isso...Está diferente da outra...Que sonho sombrio que o Mu foi ter hein? Ah! Duas observações: 1ª:Os trechos em itálico que se iniciam com aspas são os que demarcam pensamentos...

2ª:Não liguem se em meio ao texto tiver algum "Mú" com acento agudo no "U" meu Word é meio doidinho e eu posso ter deixado passar sem querer, às vezes faço isso, próximo capítulo: FINAL... Como será que os dois vão terminar, leia para descobrir...E quem já leu...Melhor ler de novo! Pois eu pretendo mudar o fim! o/ haua

To indo!

Kissus


End file.
